


Silverblå

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantastic Beasts, Friendship, Gen, club, dragon - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Es el primer día que Charlie acude al Club de Criaturas Mágicas.





	Silverblå

—¡Ey, Weasley! —le dice una voz detrás de él.

Es Tonks. Hoy lleva el pelo morado. Juraría que hasta huele a moras. Le gusta.

—Hola, pequeña ninfa. —Tonks bufa ante este cariñoso mote.

—Hoy empiezas en el nuevo club, ¿no? —El joven asiente—. ¿No tienes miedo?

—¿De qué?

—De enfrentarte a algún bicho peligroso y salgas malherido.

Charlie alza una ceja.

—No. Tú das más miedo cuando te enfadas y sigo con vida. —Le saca la lengua.

Se despide de ella, que ha cambiado su cabello a fucsia y le desea suerte.

Respira hondo.

Se dirige al aula de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Allí le espera Evangelina Ellsworth, prefecta de Ravenclaw y la nueva presidenta del club.

—Pasa —le indica la chica con amabilidad—. Bienvenido, Charlie.

Charlie se sienta al final del todo. No conoce a nadie. Tiembla. Teme que le vayan a expulsar nada más empezar.

Ellsworth se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar al resto de miembros.

—Como cada año, os damos una criatura mágica para que la cuidéis a lo largo del curso. No son de verdad. Son réplicas en miniatura e inofensivos. Pero las reglas son las de siempre: tendréis que cuidar de ellos como si de vuestra mascota se tratara, darles de comer, estar pendientes de que no les pase nada y, no menos importante, que no se os escape. Esto es extremadamente importante, porque si el animal desaparece o muere, seréis inmediatamente expulsados del club, sin la posibilidad de volver a entrar y se os restará cincuenta puntos a vuestra casa.

Charlie traga saliva y empieza a sudar mucho. Ahora sí que está perdido.

A una chica de Hufflepuff le toca un hada. Suertuda, piensa. A otro de Ravenclaw, un bowtruckle.

Tal vez sean seres por el estilo.

Pero no. A otra Hufflepuff le ha tocado un kelpie y casi se echa a llorar. Él también quiere, pero se contiene porque ya es su turno.

Se dirige a la presidenta con firmeza. Ella le acerca la bolsa donde debe meter la mano. Saca una especie de huevo con un cascarón que debe romper con delicadeza. Cierra el puño y, cuando lo abre, se encuentra con un ejemplar de hocicorto sueco: es un dragón.

No sabe si reír o llorar. Apenas entiende de dragones más allá de lo que ha estudiado en clase.

Se le escurre entre los dedos. Siente el cosquilleo de sus diminutas patas recorrerle por la piel. Le acaricia suavemente el hocico y estornuda, saliendo de su boca un chorro de fuego azul brillante que asusta bastante a Charlie.

De haber sido uno real le hubiese dejado sin brazo en pocos segundos.

Se echa a reír por la ironía del asunto.

Ve a su nuevo amiguito lamerse una pata y, acto seguido, bosteza y se le duerme en la palma de la mano.

A Charlie le enternece.

—Te llamarás _Silverblå_ —dice sonriendo, mientras coloca al animal en el bolsillo, intentando no despertarlo.

Definitivamente, le ha robado el corazón.


End file.
